Kerinduan Kepada Senyuman
by matsura akimoto
Summary: "Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya ingin kembali mengingat saja." "Kau tidak salah. Kita semua memang merindukan senyumnya." / —Ichigo-centric; slight Ichigo/Rukia. Semi-canon. For Infantrum Challenge: Dialog Para NHC. RnR, or CnC?


"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya ingin kembali mengingat saja."

"Kau pikir kau salah, Tuan? Kau tidak salah. Kita semua memang merindukan senyumnya."

**.**

**.**

**Kerinduan Kepada Senyuman**

© Matsura Akimoto

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Drama

[Sekarang dia bagaikan secarik kertas yang tulisannya dihapus—tentu saja, karena perempuan itu telah pergi.]

**.**

**Semi-canon**, **1st's POV** (3rd's POV later), timeline setelah Deicide Arc berakhir dan Ichigo kehilangan kekuatannya, Ichigo-centric—slight Ichigo/Rukia, etc. Karakter non-human: **meja belajar **(pemegang POV)**, kursi, **dan **jendela**.

Untuk **Infantrum FFC; Dialog Para NHC (Non-Human Character)** dari Sanich Iyonni-san.

**DLDR!**—Don't like, don't read!

**.**

**.**

"Hei—Tuan Meja, bangunlah!"

Kubuka mataku, dan mendapati sebuah kursi biru berada tepat di depanku. Tatapan marahnya terlontar padaku. "Sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus? Ini sudah jam setengah tujuh!"

Hah. Rupanya kursi ini mengajakku berargumentasi. "Aku bukan anak sekolahan seperti Ichigo, wahai Nona Kursi. Terserah padaku mau tidur sampai jam berapa. Mati pun bukan tanggung jawabmu—aku betul, 'kan?" sanggahku sopan, berusaha tak melukai perasaannya.

"Kau—" ia terlihat berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk membalas kata-kataku. Dan selanjutnya, ia terlihat pasrah, "—terserah kau sajalah, Tuan!"

Aku terkikik kecil. Ia kalah dalam argumentasi—dan setidaknya, ini bisa membuatku lari dalam suasana yang larut dalam kesunyian karena salah satu pengunjung setia pemilik kamar ini telah pergi.

"Nona, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Kapan Nona Rukia akan kembali? Aku... merindukan Ichigo yang dulu; yang selalu tersenyum dan tertawa saat menjahili ataupun saat dia bersama Nona Rukia."

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Apakah kau betul-betul yakin Nona Rukia akan kembali? _Well_, jawabanku; tidak."

Kulirik seseorang—atau sesuatu—yang baru saja nimbrung dalam pembicaraan kami. Oh, ternyata Tuan Jendela. "Tuan Jendela, arogan sekali dirimu. Kenapa tidak minta izin terlebih dulu, jika ingin ikut berbincang?"

Tatapan songong jendela itu tersorot padaku. Ya, hanya padaku, tidak pada Nona Kursi. "Perkirakan lagi berapa umurmu, Tuan—karena aku yang paling tua di kamar ini."

Arogan. Sombong.

"Ah, ah, baiklah. Maafkan aku," aku hanya dapat berbicara dengan nada pura-pura memelas. Najis sekali kalau harus minta maaf betulan padanya, "dan, apakah Ichigo sudah berangkat ke sekolah?"

Dia masih menatapku arogan, "Saat kau masih terlelap, dia sudah berangkat—dasar tukang tidur," dan sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya yang (hampir transparan) ditembus cahaya matahari.

Nona Kursi terlihat tidak enak dengan pertengkaran kami (yang terjadi hampir setiap hari). "Oh, sudahlaaah~! Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan diskusi kita, Tuan Meja dan Tuan Jendela? Kurasa setelah ini, semuanya akan jauh lebih menyenangkan dalam berbincang."

"Oke, oke—" Tuan Jendela memotong katanya sendiri, lalu melanjutkan, "—dan aku ingin bertanya pada kalian berdua; kapan terakhir kali Ichigo tersenyum tulus di depan kita? Dia bagaikan kertas yang tulisannya dihapus sekarang."

Pertanyaan yang cukup signifikan.

Dan sekarang semuanya dirajam diam, sesaat setelah tuan dengan tubuh kaca dan bingkai jendela itu bertanya. Tampak tidak ada yang tidak berpikir kapan terakhir kali Ichigo tersenyum tulus di depan kami.

Hei, aku menemukan jawabannya.

Saat Ichigo belum kehilangan kekuatannya. Ya, kekuatan _shinigami_-nya.

_Shinigami-daiko_ yang malang. Kekuat—

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya ingin kembali mengingat saja."

Tuan Jendela terlihat murung. Ah, ah, dia sedih karena dia sudah lama tidak melihat senyuman Ichigo yang—dulu—menghiasi kamar ini. Aku tahu itu, dan kemudian membantah maksud kalimatnya barusan. "Kau pikir kau salah, Tuan? Kau tidak salah. Kita semua memang merindukan senyumnya."

Tidak kusangka dia yang arogan bisa jadi seperti ini.

"Ya. Kau tidak salah, Tuan. Mungkin Ichigo ingin bertemu dengan Nona Rukia." Nona Kursi tersenyum lembut dan ikut menghibur Tuan Jendela.

Namun, terdengar sahutan darinya. Dari Tuan Jendela. "Kau tidak mengerti!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Nona Kursi meminta penjelasan detail—tentu saja, lagipula siapa yang tidak enak hati jika kata-kata penyemangat yang sudah dipikir susah-susah akhirnya malah disanggah?

Tapi, segera saja dia membuang muka, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sesuatu menyembunyikan sesuatu, eh? "Tidak. Lupakan saja," dan dia mengurungkan niat bicaranya lebih lanjut tentang apa yang Nona Kursi tanyakan.

Keheningan kembali dari singgasananya. Kembali, dan berdiam sementara di kamar ini.

"Tu—Tuan Meja?" mendadak Nona Kursi memanggilku. Aah, akhirnya aku tidak menjadi pajangan bisu. "Ya, Nona Kursi?"

Sebelum menjawab sahutanku, satu-satunya 'nona' di sini itu terdiam, seperti tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan ia katakan. Aku menghela nafas—ups, aku tidak punya hidung ataupun alat pernafasan lainnya.

"Apakah... kau juga merindukan senyuman Ichigo, Tuan?" tanyanya. Ah, ah, tentu saja aku rindu. Mana ada bawahan yang tidak ikut sedih jika atasannya sedih, murung, dan terus-terusan tidak memapar senyum.

Aku terdiam sebentar, membiarkan Nona Kursi dan Tuan Jendela menatapku penuh tanda tanya. Lalu, kujawab—

"Tentu saja. Berharaplah Nona Rukia kembali dan mendatangi kamar ini, juga kekuatan _shinigami_ Ichigo kembali supaya mereka bisa berjumpa lagi."

.

.

.

Jam dua siang.

Pintu itu dibuka oleh sesosok manusia—mantan _shinigami_, tepatnya—dan setelah masuk, pintu itu ditutup pelan. Kemudian ia membuka jendela, menyebabkan si Tuan Jendela harus berjuang menahan rasa sakit sekaligus geli.

Sosok yang berpersonifikasi rambut dan iris mata jingga itu kemudian menidurkan dirinya di atas ranjang, tanpa mengganti seragam sekolahnya terlebih dahulu. Tertidur, dan tak lama, dengkuran halus terdengar.

Ichigo Kurosaki lelah karena sekolah, lalu tidur seraya dibelai angin yang masuk lewat daun jendela. Tipikal siswa sekolah menengah atas yang kecapekan sepulang sekolah.

Tidak seperti kebiasaannya dulu, yang beristirahat saja kadang tidak sempat karena harus menangani para _hollow_ sialan itu.

Mereka—Nona Kursi, Tuan Meja, dan Tuan Jendela—senang karena Ichigo bisa terlelap lebih lama.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang patut dikecewakan oleh mereka.

"Ichigo, dia—hiks..."

"Jangan menangis, Nona."

"Jangan gampang putus asa, Nona Kursi. Mungkin sekarang dia masih terlarut gara-gara kehilangan Nona Rukia. Dan, kau, Tuan Meja—jangan kauteteskan air matamu."

Hari ini pun, Ichigo Kurosaki tidak memapar senyum tulus. Senyum tipis sekalipun tidak.

Mantan pahlawan _Soul Society_ yang menyedihkan.

Entah kapan kekuatannya yang dahsyat dapat menyatukan diri lagi dengannya.

Dan—entah kapan perempuan berambut hitam itu akan kembali menemuinya.

**.**

**.**

**Kerinduan Kepada Senyuman; selesai**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan Kecil Matsu/Facchi :**

Ini abal. ;_;

Kepada Sanich-san, ini fic-nya. Maaf kalau seandainya mata anda jadi sakit gara-gara baca fic ini. Pertama kali bikin fic buat Infantrum Fanfiction Challenge, sih.

Saya bikin IchiRuki. **Lagi**. (Meskipun slight, tapi mungkin ini kebiasaan yang selalu timbul saat menulis fic Bleach—kecuali jika tidak ada penampilan Ichigo atau Rukia dalam fic itu. -_-)

Memang, sih, dialog NHC-nya harus banyak, tapi apakah dialog di fic saya ini tidak terlalu banyak?

Dan—ah, ah, mengetik dengan siku kanan hancur gara-gara kecelakaan memang jadi tantangan tersendiri juga, lol. Mau coba? #plak

Coba katakan dimana letak kesalahan penulisan dalam fic ini. Sumpah, deh, rasanya banyak banget yang salaaaah. Tidak sempat _proofread_, lagi. DX

—Review, or Concrit?—


End file.
